memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Story:Starship Calisto/Pria/Act Four
ACT FOUR FADE IN EXT-SPACE INT-COMMANDER BRANSON'S OFFICE Commander Branson is sitting at his desk thinking and then activates his desktop monitor. CMDR. BRANSON: Computer go into the mining consortium database personnel files and look up the name Pria Lavesque. COMPUTER: Working searching, search complete no results. Branson is surprised by that. EXT-SPACE Calisto soars at high warp. INT-COMMANDER BRANSON'S OFFICE Doors chimed. CMDR. BRANSON: Come. The doors opened and Lieutenant Mason walks in holding a PADD. LT. MASON: Shields are almost restored to full power sir I just need a few days with the aft emitters. Commander Branson looks at the PADD. CMDR. BRANSON: Nice work Lieutenant but there's something else that we need to discuss please have a seat. Jack sits in front of his desk. CMDR. BRANSON: I checked the consortium database and there's no files for a Pria Lavesque I checked three times I've even contacted the Consortium they can't find her file either. Lieutenant Mason thinks. LT. MASON: Maybe she hasn't done one yet sir. Branson leans forward. CMDR. BRANSON: Jack you have to have an open mind if she's lying about who she is then we need to be ready for all we know she's a shapeshifter from the Gamma Quadrant. Lieutenant Mason gets up quickly. LT. MASON: SHE SAVED US FROM THAT DARK MATTER STORM AND YOU CAN'T SEEM TO TRUST HER! Commander Branson looks at him. CMDR. BRANSON: After everything that has happened to us in recent weeks I've got to keep an open mind as this ships Chief of Security you have to have an open mind as well Jack. Lieutenant Mason storms out of his office. LTCMDR. WILLIAMS (Com Voice): I need a Senior officer to report to the bridge. Branson leaves his office. INT-MAIN ENGINEERING Both Captain Taylor and Commander Branson enters Engineering. CAPT. TAYLOR: Steph what's wrong? She turns to them. LTCMDR. WILLIAMS: Lieutenant Gomez was doing a routine check on the warp plasma regulators when she encounters this. She pulls out a draw of the Bio-neural gel packs and a strange device is between them. CAPT. TAYLOR: What the hell is that? Williams shrugs her shoulders. LTCMDR. WILLIAMS: Unknown. Branson chimes in. CMDR. BRANSON: Have you tried to remove it? LTCMDR. WILLIAMS: No and we can't blow it without damaging the warp regulators. Taylor tapped her combadge. CAPT. TAYLOR: Lieutenant Mason take a security team to Pria's quarters. LT. MASON: Aye, Captain. CUT TO: INT-GUEST QUARTERS Pria is looking at a PADD while drinking a cup of whiskey when the doors chimed. PRIA: Come. The doors open and Lieutenant Mason wearing a tactical vest and holding a compression rifle and flanked by two Security officers also wearing tactical vests and armed with Type-two phasers. PRIA (Smiles): What's this. Lieutenant Mason walks up to her. LT. MASON: By orders of Captain Taylor you Pria Lavesque are under arrest for sabotaging our warp regulators. Then Captain Taylor and Commander Branson enter her quarters as well as the two security guards are on both sides of her. CAPT. TAYLOR: What the hell is going on we found something in our warp regulators hatch we were hoping you could tell us what the hell it is? PRIA: Well, I see the cat's out of the bag. Branson chimes in. CMDR. BRANSON: I think it's time for you to tell us who the hell you really are. Pria looks at them. PRIA: I'm from the 29th century, about 400 years in your future. They looks at her. CAPT. TAYLOR: You expect us to believe that you're from the future? She looks at them. PRIA: Its the truth oh I almost forgot. She inputs commands into a holo-panel on her forearm. CUT TO: INT-MAIN ENGINEERING Commander Williams and her team are studying the device when it activates. EXT-SPACE Calisto goes into a sharp turn. INT-CALISTO MAIN BRIDGE LTCMDR. T'LAR: Report? Ensign Carlson is confused. ENS. CARLSON: I'm not sure Commander but we've altered course new heading is two-one-seven mark four-seven-nine. T'Lar tapped her combadge. LTCMDR. T'LAR: Bridge to Captain Taylor something has taken over helm control. INT-GUEST QUARTERS CAPT. TAYLOR: Standby Taylor out is that device in control of my ship? Pria leans on the bulkhead. PRIA: Ooh, it's a handy little device that I brought with me from my time, it's actually what piloted your ship through that dark matter storm. Branson chimes in. CMDR. BRANSON: Are you aware of our Temporal Prime Directive? She looks at him. PRIA (Nods): Yeah. Branson looks at her. CMDR. BRANSON: You're telling us you came back in time to save our lives why? Pria is still leaning on the bulkhead. CAPT. TAYLOR: Bridge this is the Captain alter our heading to Starbase thirty! Pria smirks at her. PRIA: You can't Captain its tapped into your helm control you can't break it. Captain Taylor walks up to her. CAPT. TAYLOR: Release my vessel! PRIA: No I can't because in that Dark Matter Storm you all were suppose to die. Captain Taylor, Lieutenant Mason, and Commander Branson are shocked by that. (END OF ACT FOUR, FADE OUT)